


Taking care of Tom

by id_ten_it



Category: Midsomer Murders - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/id_ten_it/pseuds/id_ten_it
Summary: Tom gets injured in a chase.For the prompt 'Role Reversal'





	Taking care of Tom

"Suspect's just over there- about 3 metres to your left. You got him pretty much contained by the time I got here, but he wasn't too pleased about it, I take it?" Ben was striving to keep his voice light. Tom probably had a splitting headache.  
“You going to sit there and talk like a report at me till the ambulance gets here, or what?” Barnaby’s voice was rough, a little frayed around the edges. Ben eased the aching torso off the floor a little more, supported with his own body. Tom sighed, "Thank you, Ben," felt for Ben's hand.


End file.
